It's No Big Deal vers 2
by Maniac Tenshi
Summary: Crona smiled at the knowledge that with Kid she no longer had to worry, no more panicking over handling things, because together, at least for a little while in somber moments such as these, everything was simply no big deal. -Kid x Female!Crona-


**It's No Big Deal**

**(Non-yaoi vers.)**

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Summary:** Crona smiled at the knowledge that with Kid she no longer had to worry, no more panicking over handling things, because together, at least for a little while in somber moments such as these, everything was simply no big deal.

**A/n:** Alternate version. I'm actually more of a female Crona fan, but I love her both ways and just see her as the person, not the gender. This is definitely not my best work. I've done better lemons, but here is the non-yaoi version of the original. I think this had a terribly bumpy start which I'm not really even remotely proud of, but I really liked writing the ending. I nearly lost interest in the whole thing by the end but decided I needed to finish it.

**Rating: **Mature

**Genre: **Romance

**Disclaimer: **The owner of _Soul Eater _is Atsushi Ōkubo. _It's No Big Deal_ belongs to me, _**Sakumie Tenshi**_. I gain nothing material by writing this and do it solely for fun.

**Betas: **_**Veroxion**_

0o0o0o0o0o0

The door slammed behind them as they rushed into Kid's bedroom, a combination of lips and limbs. Kid's tongue invaded Crona's mouth eagerly, but the Makenshi didn't protest. Instead, she returned the action just as passionately. Humid pants escaped their open mouths as they kissed, attempting to blindly find Kid's neatly made king-sized bed. Crona found it first and tumbled onto it, still gripping the back of Kid's head. He continued the hot kisses as he used the hand not supporting his body weight to unclasp his jacket. The jacket fell to the floor behind him, and then came his dress shirt.

He cupped Crona's face between his hands and stared into her vivid blue eyes, their fast breathes once again mixing. Crona's blush reddened at Kid's intense gaze and didn't lighten as he slowed their kissing, occasionally sucking on Crona's bottom lip. He moved away again, this time with the expectation of her removing her garb. She understood and began to do so with furrowed lavender pink eyebrows. As soon as the black robe was discarded, she shielded her chest from the chill of the air and Kid's lustful watch. The young Shinigami gently pushed her down by her pale shoulder and proceeded to unzip his trousers.

This wasn't the first time they'd been intimate; over the past 5 months they'd been sneaking around their friends, having sex only a few times during that time span. They kept their relationship secret. It would be troublesome to explain that they were seeing one another and neither were ready to face any confrontation on it that was sure to occur. Their concealed relationship officially began after a simple kiss initiated by Crona upon realization of how she felt for Kid and a desperation for approval. Approval was something Crona definitely received.

Kid's pants were gone as well as his boxers, and Crona whimpered in anticipation. It always hurt a bit, but became easier each time, and Kid always did his best to distract his pinkette from the pain with a fair amount of pleasure. She watched him move off the bed and stand at its edge. Knowing what position he was trying to set-up, she hesitantly sat up, clutching her arms insecurely as she let her lithe legs dangle off the bed. It was beyond her how he could barely bat an eyelash while she felt so exposed. Calmly, with a faint blush, he lowered to his knees and placed his hands on his lover's thighs to spread her legs apart.

She tilted her head back, shut her eyes, and subconsciously hitched her breath as she waited, knowing what was about to happen. Her breath hitched again, harsher this time, before releasing it in a moan at Kid's warm lips surrounding her clitoris. She wasn't sure if this ever embarrassed her Shinigami lover, but knew he did it to prepare her, both physically and mentally, for the main event. Her hips and back jerked forward in shivers as Kid licked at her pleasure point.

Soon the pleasure overwhelmed her, causing her to collapse back onto the bed and grip its covers. _'So hot... His mouth's so hot...' _His head bobbed slightly as he quickened the pace with rough licks. After another wild thrust from Crona, he moved his hands up to hold down the Makenshi's hips and teasingly dipped his tongue into her dripping entry.

"K-Kid... Kid..." Crona huffed out, soon whining as her pleasure heightened. With as much pressure as he could muster, Kid sucked on her sweet spot before fervently tonguing her damp slit, and then pulled away. "N-nooo..." she cried, terribly upset at the sudden cold she felt and lack of attention. But her complaints left when Kid leaned over her sweating body with a smirk. His dark hair tickled her flaming face as he leisurely leaned for another kiss.

He hugged her closer to rub his unattended erection against her heat and groaned before nibbling her blushing ear. It was so pleasantly hot, being wrapped within his love's limbs. In the heat of the moment, Crona's fretting ceased and was replaced with unbidden lust. It was wonderfully different from how she acted in public, and he reveled in the fact he'd be the only one to see it. "Turn over, love."

She nodded weakly and obeyed, grabbing a pillow to bury her face into. This particular position was something they'd tried once before, so she knew what to do. Kid rested his hands on her rather voluptuous backside, massaging it a little as he readied to enter. Crona bit the pillow in anticipation only to release it with a scream when he thrust into her at the odd angle. She panted huskily at suddenly being filled, her needs being satisfied. It was just...enticing, yet nearly too much to handle. "Kid…" she whispered, her voice heightened by ecstasy. Kid's heated breath on the back of her pinked neck combined with the way their bodies jerked forward due to his slightly aggressive thrusts threw her hormones into a frenzy.

"C-Crona..." he moaned out and moved his hands to grip the comforter, his chest now grazing her thin back. All he could focus on was the friction created by forcing his way inside her and her moans.

"Kid-kun...it _hurts_..." she whimpered, blushing ever brighter as the blood rushed in her head. The more aggressive his thrusts, the more raw it became as her body couldn't keep up with the ministrations. Truthfully, the fact Kid was being so rough wasn't frightening... It surprised her that she found it arousing. He was always so gentle and considerate with her (excluding the few times they'd battled), and this change the perfectionist went through brought out her own foreign reactions.

"Sorry, I'm sorry..." the Shinigami rushed out. "Just a little more, please..." He was so close, he could feel it. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to his cock, flooding his senses with the need to release. '_Just...a little...bit...more...' _That's all he could think as he reached the edge of bliss. Coincidently, Crona was thinking the same as she tightened around him.

Crona buried her head into the soft pillow in embarrassment and arousal, feeling Kid cum inside of her as he shouted her name. She was so close herself, but the now sated male removed himself, causing his girlfriend to whimper loudly, and fell beside her. Crona glanced over at her sweating paramour who was trying to calm his heart-rate. The way Kid looked at her was so...content, as if they never had any problems, as if everything that bothered them was no big deal. Crona really liked that feeling. It was a feeling of acceptance and peace, the exact opposite of how life usually felt. To express her happiness, she scooted closer and cuddled into his chest, still hugging the pillow that Kid quickly removed.

Even if she hadn't been able to orgasm due to of his impatience (which was odd since Kid typically put Crona's pleasure first), she was okay with this, just lying in her lover's arms. However, she didn't have to be. "I didn't forget about you." Kid whispered with a smile. Just as she was about to ask what he meant, the Makenshi yelped in surprised at his finger rubbing a certain sensitive nub of nerves.

"K-Kid, you don't hav- ah! Right there!" Crona leaned her head onto his chest as she lost any resistance.

His lips found their way to his lover's ear and gently tugged, licking the hot skin as his hand moved a bit harshly in comparison farther below, rubbing as well as dipping a couple of fingers into her slit. She clutched the forearm of the arm that was pleasuring her, the weak protest that had formed inside her quickly disappearing. Her body that had yet to cool down was completely red and slick with sweat. It was all so consuming; the pleasure, the heat, and Kid's scent...musky from sweat yet with a hint of freshness, like lemon mint body-wash. She wanted to stay like this, with her senses completely captivated by the one person she'd ever let so physically and mentally close.

It didn't take long for Crona to peak, as she'd been so close to the edge shortly before, so when Kid added pinching her nipples to the activities, she lost it. Her dilated, cloudy ocean eyes rolled back as her mouth gaped in a silent scream. A short, sharp scream left her as she reached the euphoria her body had been striving for. Kid watched in renewed arousal as she writhed at his touch, face glowing in ecstasy. As the pinkette calmed down from her high, familiar warm shivers struck her spine. Her half-lidded eyes strayed to her golden-eyed beloved as she caught her breath. There was that look again; the adoring, accepting gaze that didn't expect anything beyond what she could give. Their lips met again in a soft, loving combination that matched their bodies.

"...I love you." the Shinigami whispered against his lover's cheek. Even if Kid had said it before, some amount of shock and bewilderment always formed inside Crona. There were only two people to ever claim love for her; Maka, her dearest friend, and Kid, her impromptu lover.

Though it usually caused her to question all the things she'd been taught and experienced, all the hate and isolation, this time she replied so naturally. "I love you." Then she gasped, realizing what she'd admitted. Was that right? She loved Kid? That was right... That's what they'd been doing this entire time with sneaking around and all the hidden kisses and caresses. That was the way, the only way, Crona understood how to express what she felt for Kid. Because it was physical. No words needed. Even if awkward with both, she'd take silence over explaining herself any given chance. Yet she'd said it, and it couldn't be taken back.

There was quite a bit of surprise, no, contemplation, Crona recognized, in Kid's eyes as he brushed back splayed pink strands of hair. "I know." he replied with the hint of a smile. His warm lips pressed against hers once more, chaste and brief.

Such relief flooded the Witch's daughter. Drifting in limbo between consciousness and sleep, she smiled at the knowledge that with Kid, she no longer had to worry, no more panicking over handling things, because together, at least for a little while in somber moments such as these, everything was simply no big deal.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving week and here's the edit of my attempt at yaoi for you all. Viva la KidCrona, both hetero and homo. <strong>

**Please review so I know what you like, hate, and all that jazz~**


End file.
